Certain technologies, such as industrial and automotive applications, commonly carry high currents (e.g., 1 A or more). It is often necessary to measure such high currents without unnecessary and potentially harmful exposure to people or other systems and circuitry. Electrically isolated current-sensing devices may be used to measure voltages across a shunt resistor that carries a high current and such voltages may later be used to calculate the current amplitude. However, such devices typically lack integrated, isolated power supplies that power the front-end shunt readout circuitry, and they often suffer from noise and aliasing problems between their internal clocks and externally-sourced power signals.